This invention relates to a structure for mounting an antenna on the window glass of an automotive vehicle.
An antenna for automotive vehicle radio devices has been mounted to an automotive vehicle in an upright position with its base portion inserted through a hole formed in the roof panel and secured thereto by means of a nut. Alternatively, the antenna has been mounted to an automotive vehicle in an oblique position with its body secured along the outside of the wind shield pillar.
However, the former structure creates rust around the through a tunnelled automatic car washer. The latter structure generates unpleasant whistling noises through the narrow space between the wind shield pillar and the antenna body, especially when the vehicle is running at high speeds.
Furthermore, with the conventional structure to mount an inside rear view mirror to the front roof frame through a stay, the stay is exposed to view and provides a worse appearance. With an alternative structure to bond an inside rear view mirror on the window glass, there is the possibility of the mirror from coming off.